Despues de la muerte
by Pink87
Summary: Despues de la muerte no todo es tristeza, Tal vez este amor sobreviva a la muerte, Tal vez ella volvio por mi, Tal vez yo vuelva a ser feliz,   ¿Un amor que tal vez sobreviva a la muerte?  DMHG Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R
1. La sombra de la tumba

-¡Corre Harry corre!-Grito Hermione apresurada.- ¡Draco ayuda!

Draco miro a Hermione y por un momento dejo de respirar, la castaña estaba acorralada, tenía a 3 Mortifagos alrededor, y no parecía tener esperanzas, en el momento en que la castaña grito su nombre desesperadamente Draco sintió como si su corazon se desgarrara, en el año que llevaban juntos nadie ni nada había lastimado o tocado un solo pelo de Granger, y ahora estos 3 idiotas pretendían quitársela con unas simples palabras _Avada Kedavra_, en el momento en el que aquel idiota ser pronuncio la A de aquella maldición con la varita apuntando a Hermione, Draco fue rápido y reacciono.

-_Cruciu, Cruciu, Cruciu_.-Dijo Draco rápidamente antes de que alguno de esos 3 idiotas hiriera a la persona más importante en su vida, no podía arriesgarse a lanzar un _Avada Kedavra _ya que se arriesgaba a lastimar a Hermione.

-_Petrificus Totalus. -_ Dijo Hermioneuna sola vez basto para petrificar a los tres idiotas de una buena vez.

Draco sabia lo buena hechicera que era Hermione, nunca dudo de sus habilidades, pero aun quedaba impresionado cada vez que veía algo así, Draco se fue acercando lentamente Hermione para preguntarle cómo estaba después de todo el se había unido a toda esta "guerra" para que ella estuviera feliz, pero feliz al lado del, y no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Hermione preocupada con la varita apuntando hacia Draco.

-¿Que te pasa Hermione? ¿Qué haces?-De repente Draco sintió una varita en el cuello.

-Draco Draco Draco, ¿Quién lo diría tu con una sangre sucia? ¿Con una impura? No no, supongo que ahora si este mundo está al revés no lo crees Mione?- Dijo Astoria con un tono burlón.- Baja la varita Granger, ¿que vas a hacer petrificarme? Sabes que antes de que digas la P Draco estará durmiendo con los peces ¿no es así "amor"?

-Ignórala Hermione, lanza el hechizo y vete-Dijo Draco preocupado.-Diablos ¿Granger que esperas?

Hermione no decía nada, no movía ni un solo musculo, Draco quería saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la castaña para no reaccionar, ¿acaso quería que los dos murieran?

-Aun puedes arreglar esto Draqui, no sabes el dolor que me causaría tener que matar a mi "amor" de tantos años, tu y yo deberíamos estar casados, y con eso de la familia y tener hermosos hijos, porque eso si no lo puedes negar Granger nuestros hijos serian mil veces más lindos que los tuyos con Draqui, o simplemente podemos decirle a Voldemort que tú estabas haciendo una trampa ya sabes para hacer sufrir a la sangre sucia de Granger, y matarla ahora mismo, ¿no te parece una buena idea?-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -Después de todo ya la hiciste tuya no es así Draco?

-Cállate Astoria, ¿si le tocas solo un pelo de su cabeza estas muerta entendiste?-Dijo Draco en un tono desafiante.

-No no no Draqui, no estás en condiciones de hacer reclamaciones ¿o sí?, Ahora te soltare el cuello, pero recuerda que no te puedes mover.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida.-Daphne ven acá hermana.

De repente de entre los arboles salió Daphne y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algún movimiento brusco para atacar a Astoria Daphne lo cojeo de nuevo por el cuello solo que mas fuerte con la varita, Daphne era mayor que Draco pero no más fuerte, solo que desafortunadamente sabia un poco mas de magia que él y si se movía probablemente acabaría muerto y Hermione también, Hermione seguía sin moverse.

-Aléjate de él.-Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Daphne.

-Te olvidaste de mi princesita.-Dijo Astoria saliendo por el lado de la castaña bruscamente.

La castaña reacciono rápidamente y lanzo su primera maldición

-_Crucius!_

Cuando la castaña pronuncio esa palabra el tiempo comenzó a ir lento para Draco, la maldición no iba para Astoria que retrocedió rápidamente iba para Daphne, Hermione fue tan ridícula de lanzarle una maldición tan simple, la cual impresionantemente funciono, Daphne soltó a Draco rápidamente y cayó en el suelo mientras gritaba, cuando Hermione vio que Draco estaba libre salió corriendo pues Astoria la seguía.

-¡Mala idea sangre sucia mala idea!-Grito Astoria persiguiendo a Hermione por el bosque.

Draco tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en unos segundos, Hermione era torpe al correr, así que probablemente Astoria la alcanzaría rápidamente, Draco salió corriendo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió pero de repente algo lo hiso ir más rápido aun, era una fuerza un presentimiento que le decía que algo andaba mal, cuando llego a un claro estaba Astoria y a un lado apartada Hermione las dos calladas como si estuvieran viendo algo, la cara de Astoria era de emoción de felicidad, pero la de Hermione sus mejillas estaban pálidas y secas, sus ojos llenos de agua como si quieran llorar pero no lo hacían, y su boca abierta de horror, era él, era Voldemort peliando con Potter, también estaban Weasley y Lovegood, pero en ese momento Draco solo veía a Hermione tenía que idear una forma de sacarla de ahí, en el momento en el que se le acerco la tomo del brazo ella salto pero después vio su rostro y se tranquilizo, lo abraso y le susurro.

-Te amo, pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvides.-Dijo la castaña en un tono suave.

-Yo te amo a ti, tu eres mi razón de vivir, sin ti no sería nada entendiste nada, entonces por favor no mueras hoy.-Dijo Draco apretando a la castaña contra su pecho más fuerte que nunca, quería que ese momento se congelara para siempre y poder tenerla así de ese modo para siempre, no importaba lo que pasara después.

A lo lejos Draco oyó una voz, lanzaba maldiciones y reía a carcajadas como si fuera un juego, pronto supo de quien se trataba se trataba de su despreciable tía Bellatrix, Aparto a Hermione del frente y la puso contra su espalda estaba esperando a su tía en cualquier momento, tenia que estar preparado para todo.

-Hermione si algo me pasa, quiero que sepas, que hasta ahora tu eres lo que me impulsa a vivir, tu eres lo que me hiso cambiar mi punto de vista, tu eres la razón por la que me cambie de bando, tu eres la razón de mi existir.-Dijo Draco, y el que pensó que nunca diría esas palabras.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.-Dijo la castaña mientras una lagrima se salía de su mejilla.-Te a…-Y la castaña cayó al suelo

-¡Avada Kedavra Ups, me equivoque de persona!-Dijo Bellatrix luego de una carcajada.

El campo se paralizo, todos se quedaron quietos menos Potter y Voldemort, al oír ese Avada Kedavra, Harry incremento su fuerza y con la varita del Sauco todo era mucho mas fácil.

_-¡Crucius!, ¡Crucius, ¡Crucius! , ¡Avada Kedavra!-_Dijo Harrycon rabia después de oír aquel Avada Kedavra dirigido a su mejor amiga, y así fue como Voldemort murió, pero en ese momento todo eso pareció insignificante.

Draco sostuvo el cuerpo de Hermione en sus manos, mientras lloraba repasaba sus hermosas facciones una ultima vez, la beso por una ultima vez, y luego se levanto rápidamente con la varita en mano.

-¡Crucius!, Maldita seas Bellatrix, ¿porque te tenias que meter con Hermione?, Porque maldita sea, era la cosa que mas quería!, Eres un ser despreciable y que no merece compasión alguna, ¡Crucius! Y te odio maldita idiota,¡ AVEDA KEDAVRA!-Grito Draco con todas sus fuerzas, después cayo en el piso sobre el cuerpo de su novia, de su amor, de Hermione, llorando como nunca lo había echo.

-Draco, Draco!-Dijo Pansy-Despierta Draco.

-Mione, Mione.-Dijo Draco aun dormido.

-Draco!-Grito Pansy

Draco despertó rápidamente estaba sudado y tenia las mejillas humedas.

-Volviste a soñar con ella no es verdad?

-¿Como la puedo olvidar Pansy?, solo paso un mes, y todas las noches sueño con ese maldito dia que me arrebato lo que mas quiero.

-Te escuche gritar desde el otro cuarto, es mejor que vallas a dormir de nuevo, tal vez en este sueño no la recuerdes.-Dijo Pansy dulcemente y luego se fue.

Draco se paro de su cama en el momento en el que Pansy salio, fue a la terraza y se encontró con la luna, siempre tenia la sensación de que Hermione estaba ahí con el, podía oír el sonido de su risa, y sentir sus caricias en su mejilla, esa luna apuntaba exactamente en el lugar donde Hermione había sido enterrada, y Draco no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo, pero esta vez tenia algo mas, era una sombra en la tumba de Hermione, no era cualquier sombra, era ella , era Hermione.


	2. Era ella

Draco miro fijamente a la tumba de su amada, ¿era un espejismo?, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, ella no podía ser Hermione, ella murió en sus brazos hacia un mes, debía ser solo su imaginación, pero era tan real, era como estar viéndola unos cuantos segundos antes de que….Draco sintió un dolor en estomago, su cabeza empezó a doler y sus ojos se inundaron, de solo pensar en ese horrible momento sentía ganas de morir, y para hacer perfecto el momento estaba viendo espejismos, en realidad no parecía un espejismo, su cabello castaño hasta su cintura todo desordenado, su cuerpo era como esculpido por los dioses, era casi real, solo la veía por detrás, quería ver su rostro de nuevo, pero y si solo era una trampa de su mente, él la extrañaba tanto que tenía que imaginarla, Draco no quería sufrir la decepción de perderla de nuevo, perderla en sus brazos, así que decidió ir de nuevo a su cuarto, era obvio que solo era un espejismo, un juego de mal gusto de su mente. Cuando se recostó de nuevo en su cama, recordó el rostro de Astoria, si no fuera por esa maldita, tal vez Hermione seguiría aquí, Hermione no hubiera tenido que correr si esa estúpida no la hubiera perseguido, Draco juro encontrarla y hacerla pagar por todo lo que hiso, todo absolutamente todo, pero antes de que Draco la alcanzara escapo. Hacia un mes Draco no salía de su casa, Pansy que era ahora como su "mejor amiga" lo estaba ayudando con la perdida de Hermione, pero era algo que no podía superar, simplemente no lo quería olvidar, esa noche de luna llena lo había hecho recordar cada detalle, el color de sus labios rojos, sus mejillas rosadas encendiéndose cada vez que él decía algo bonito, el sonido de su risa, y esos ojos grandes y marrones, esos ojos que no podía olvidar, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, todo lo que quería es que ella regresara, no la había podido olvidar después de 1 largo mes, toda su vida cambio, le faltaba el amor que ella le daba, el se había acostumbrado a la suavidad de su piel, a la vida que el llevaba con ella y ahora que no estaba mas no sabía que hacer.

-Maldita seas Bellatrix, ojala estes ardiendo en el infierno, porque ahí es donde mereces estar.- Dijo Draco mientras una lágrima recorría sus perfectas mejillas.

Aunque le decía a todo el mundo que lo de Hermione era pasado, no era verdad, todo el mundo lo sabía, solo que Draco siempre se había mostrado como un ser sin sentimientos, como si fuera una piedra, Hermione cambio eso en el, Hermione hiso de él un mejor hombre, Draco no lo pudo evitar, aunque fuera un espejismo tenía que volverla a ver, así fuera solo la espalda, así que se levanto cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, y se dirigió de nuevo para la terraza, cuando salió noto que la sombra se movía era como si lo hubiera visto, y intentara esconderse de él, ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Draco, si era solo un juego de su mente la idea era verla, tenía que averiguar que era eso que se hacía pasar por Hermione, de repente la sombra voltio rápidamente, y dejo ver su rostro, era ella, era Hermione, Draco vio sus ojos marrones, sus mejillas encendidas como si tuviera vergüenza y sus labios rojos de nuevo, Draco sintió felicidad, y luego recordó que no podía ser verdad, ella había muerto en sus brazos hacia un mes, definitivamente era solo un espejismo, volvió de nuevo para su cuarto , Draco no le dio importancia era solo su mente jugando con él, aun así que esa noche no durmió, estaba oyendo cosas, oía la voz de Hermione llamándolo, pero aun así el no respondía, aun así el intentaba dormir, aunque no lo consiguiera.

-¡Draco, Draco a desayunar!-Dijo Pansy.

-Ya voy.-Dijo Draco con una voz somnolienta

-Hola amigo.-Dijo Pansy sonriendo.-Como dormiste?

-No dormí, mi estúpida mente no deja de hacerme juegos.-Dijo Draco molesto

-¿Que mal, en fin, ya sabes la buena noticia?

-¿Cual?-Dijo Draco aun dormido

-Dijeron que hay un fenómeno de la naturaleza, dicen que la luna llena no parara de salir durante estas noches, dicen que es algo mágico.-Dijo Pansy riendo.

Draco se quedo pensando por un segundo y ¿si eso no era un espejismo?, Claro que lo era, a lo que Pansy se refería no era "mágico" de algo extraordinario, era que los muggles no entendían el por que.

-Dicen que probablemente dure una o dos semanas pero yo creo que durara 2 o 3 días, es lo más probable, imagínalo semanas de luna llena, ¿no sería lindo?-Dijo Pansy mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Supongo.-Dijo el rubio en un tono frio.

Pansy quería que Draco se animara, como lo hacía antes, no sabía si era mucho pedir una simple sonrisa aunque fuera falsa, pero continuo hablando mientras buscaba una mirada de los ojos del rubio.

-Hoy van a venir Blaise y Jack, quieren saber como estas, y nos invitaron a salir, ya sabes a hacer cosas que hacíamos antes, ustedes van a un bar como siempre, y yo voy con ustedes solo para cuidarlos.-Dijo Pansy riendo.

-No tengo ganas de salir, hoy no.-Dijo Draco.

-Vamos Draco, hace un mes que no sales para hacer algo divertido, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?-Dijo Pansy preocupada.

-Hasta que se me dé la gana, no es algo fácil Parkinson, tu no perdiste a la persona que amabas ¿o sí? –Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-La verdad si lo hice.-Dijo Pansy para sí misma mientras salía de la cocina.

Draco se quedo callado, no quería saber que significaba eso, en realidad le importaba poco, estaba concentrado en aquella sombra que vio, aquel rostro que le trajo todos esos maravillosos recuerdos, y a la vez dolorosos.

Draco subió las escaleras de su mansión camino a su cuarto para ducharse y tal vez así despertarse un poco, duro media hora antes de que una voz interrumpiera su baño.

-¿Por qué diablos llevas tanto tiempo en el baño?- Dijo Jack.

-Supongo que debe estar muy sucio, digo todas las noches con Pansy, ¿no es así Draco?.-Dijo Blaise en un tono burlón.

-Cállate Zabini.-Dijo Jack agresivamente.

Cuando Draco oyó la voz de sus viejos amigos sonrió, no lo pudo evitar hacia tiempo que no oía las estupideces que decían, así que cerro la llave de la ducha, se seco y se puso la toalla y abriendo la puerta dijo.

-Son unos idiotas, Pansy y yo solo somos amigos.-Dijo Draco saliendo el baño.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia adelante Blaise salto encima de el como si aun fueran niños, Draco callo al piso con Blaise encima que solo moria de la risa mientras se quitaba de encima de Draco con ayuda de Jack.

-Quitate de encima Zabini, parecen unos niños.-Dijo Draco mientras se levntaba del piso.

-Vamos Draco fue solo una broma.-Dijo Blaise aun riendo.-

-¿Ya estas listo?-Dijo Jack

-¿Para que?

-¡Pansy no te dijo, vamos a beber hasta el amanecer!-Dijo Blaise como si estuviera cantando.

Jack y Blaise sonrieron mirando a Draco esperando una respuesta.

-No voy a ir, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dijo Draco mirando hacia el suelo.

-Claro que vas, todavía tienes tiempo digo son las 10 de la mañana salimos de aquí a las 9 de la noche.-Dijo Jack.

-¡Pasamos por ti a las 8:30, hasta la noche!-Dijo Blaise mientras salía de la habitación.

-No nos falles Draco.-Dijo Jack mientras seguía a Blaise.

Draco se quedo en la puerta del baño parado, no quería ir, simplemente no quería, se quería quedar en su casa, no quería mover ni un solo musculo, no hoy no, pero por otro lado le haría bien salir con sus amigos, hacia ya 1 mes que no salía, pero ¿y si aquella sombra volvia?, y Draco no estaba ahí, esta noche Draco quería verla ir hacia ella, quería saber quien era o que era esa cosa que era tan perfectamente parecida a Her… Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, un dolor en su estomago, era perfectamente parecida a ella, era definitivamente tenia que ir no se tardaría mucho tal vez una o dos horas en aquel bar, pero definitivamente iria, así sacaría las estúpidas ideas de su cabeza.

-¿Draco vas a ir si o no?-Pregunto Pansy parada en la puerta.

-Supongo que si, pero no me quedare toda la noche.-Draco hiso una pausa.- Pansy te puedo contar algo, es algo importante….pero no estoy loco, solo…-Dijo Draco dudando

Pansy rio-Claro que puedes contarme, somos mejores amigos, y ¿estoy aquí para eso no?-Dijo Pansy acercándose a Draco lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama con el.

-Tiene que ver con...-Hiso una pausa.-Ella.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Pansy curiosa.

Draco se estremeció al oír el nombre de su amada, y Pansy lo percibió.

-Lo siento, no quería...-Dijo Pansy.

-La vi Pansy, la vi anoche después de mi sueño, estaba al lado de su tumba, era tan real, oia su risa, su voz diciendo mi nombre, sus pasos mientras caminaba y …-La voz de Draco se quebró.

-Debió haber sido tu mente, ya sabes … la extrañas tanto que la imaginas.-Dijo Pansy.-O Tal vez es la magia.- Dijo Pansy saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Draco no entendía la reacción de Pansy, cada vez que hablaban de Hermione, Pansy se ponía tensa y salía rápidamente del cuarto, sinceramente no entendía a las mujeres, primero dicen "vamos cuéntamelo" y al otro minuto se enfurecen por que les cuentas, entonces que era lo que debía hacer, así que cayo dormido toda la tarde.

-Draco, Draco?-Dijo una voz que el conocía.- Sigueme la próxima vez que me veas.

Draco la buscaba pero no la encontraba todo estaba oscuro, era como si estuviera en el medio de la nada, pero solo escuchar su voz lo tranquilizaba, era la única cosa que escuchaba y escucho por media hora.

-Draco, Draco? Sigueme cuando me veas, sígueme porfavor.

-Lo hare.-Dijo Draco susurrando.

-Solo tienes que salir y….

¡PAM!, Ese sonido despertó a Draco rápida y bruscamente, era el idiota de Blaise cerrando la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, solo para despertarlo.

-Idiota porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?-Dijo Draco somnoliento.

-¡Porque es divertido!-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Vamos que estas esperando?-Dijo Jack

-Creo que…. No voy a ir.-Dijo Draco firmemente.

-Claro que vas, vas por tu cuenta o obligado pero vas.-Dijo Jack

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como harán eso idiotas?-Dijo Draco mirando a Jack y a Blaise desafiantes.

Unos cuantos minutos después Draco estaba amarrado con cuerdas y estaba caminando hacia el carro.

-Esta bien si ire.-Dijo Draco.

-Sabiamos que no tenias otra opción.-Dijo Blaise burlándose.

Draco volveria a casa mas pronto de lo que imaginaban, unas cuantas cervezas y estos dos quedarían tontos, por eso no había problema.

-¿Entonces voy a hacer de niñera hoy?-Dijo Pansy burlándose.

-Como en los viejos tiempos Pans.- Dijo Jack

Primer problema de la noche: Pansy. Pensándolo bien ella seria fácil de convencer, Draco oía a sus amigos recordar los viejos momentos, sus tiempos como Mortifagos, incluso los escuchaba insultar a los impuros, y se reian como si fuera algo gracioso.

-Y esa sangre sucia, como era su nombre?-Dijo Blaise

-Blaise cierra la boca.-Dijo Pansy

Blaise miro a Pansy fríamente, era como si Blaise no recordara con quien iva en aquel carro.

-Granger, Hermione Granger, ella era una belleza, ¿quien fue el que la mato?, Fuiste tu Draco?

-Idiota.-Susurraron Jack y Pansy casi al mismo tiempo.

Pansy se quedo mirando a Draco, en ese momento Pansy deseaba que Draco no estuviera prestando atención, pero de repente Draco voltio a mirar a Blaise con la mirada mas fría y agresiva que el rubio nunca había hecho, de repente cambio de color se puso mas palido que nunca.

-¿Que dijiste idiota?-Dijo Draco en un tono agresivo

-¿Que si tu fuiste quien mato a la sangre sucia de Granger?-Dijo Blaise mirando a Draco extrañamente, al parecer había olvidado el ultimo mes de la vida de Draco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a ella de ese modo, ah idiota? ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar que yo le haría daño a la mujer que mas ame en el mundo? ¡AH IDIOTA COMO TE ATREVEZ!-Dijo Draco furioso y se estaba levantando del asiento cuando sintió la mano de Pansy en su hombro.

-Relájate Draco, todo está bien, solo fue una pregunta, una estúpida pregunta, recuerda que ella no querría que mataras a tu mejor amigo.-Dijo Pansy con un poco de sarcasmo en la última frase.

-Tú no sabes lo que ella querría.-Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Diablos Blaise a veces dices unas estupideces.- Dijo Jack.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Blaise aliviado por salir del carro.

Cuando los 4 amigos salieron de carro se dirigieron al bar y automáticamente comenzaron a beber menos Pansy que estaba ahí para cuidarlos, e impedir que hicieran alguna estupidez de la que se avergonzaran al otro día, Draco fingía que bebía, tomaba la bebida y se la metia a la boca, poco después la escupía en otra botella sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, el solo quería volver a casa, y pronto lo lograría era cuestión de unas 2 o 3 cervezas.

-Pansy tengo que irme, quiero volver a casa temprano hoy.

-No Draco, hoy te quedaras.-Dijo Pansy

-Por favor Pansy no quiero estar aquí, todo aquí me recuerda a ella, Cada mujer que veo tiene algo parecido con ella, así sean solo los ojos o simplemente los labios, por favor Pansy.-Dijo Draco.

Pansy lo miro una vez mas saco su teléfono y llamo a la agencia de taxis, Draco sonrió.

-Gracias Pans.-Dijo Draco.

-No me agradezcas solo vete.-Dijo Pansy fríamente.

Cuando Draco subió al taxi ya eran las 10:30 y era luna llena tal y como Pansy lo dijo, ahora solo quería volver a casa y cerrar los ojos, para escuchar esa voz, y saber que era lo que tenia que hacer, lo sabria si el idiota de Blaise no lo hubiera despertado, simplemente como alguien podía ser tan idiota, ¿como fue capaz de preguntarle de esa manera tan fría acerca de Hermione?, era simplemente sínico.

-Llegamos.-Dijo el taxista.

-¿Cuanto es?-Dijo Draco.

-No se preocupe la morena lo pago.-Dijo el taxista.

Draco se bajo del taxi preguntándose ¿porque Pansy había hecho eso?, si cuando el se monto en el taxi Pansy estaba bastante molesta, Draco estaba entrando a la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto y de nuevo escucho la risa, la voz de Hermione, era como si estuviera afuera esperando por el, su corazon empezó a ir mas lento, así que de nuevo salio a la terraza para ver de que se trataba, cuando salio era la misma maldita sombra que había visto el otro día, ya que la casa estaba vacia, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la cocina, y salio por la puerta trasera, traspaso el jardín, y después llego a donde Hermione había sido enterrada, encima de la tumba estaba ella, era Hermione, estaba de espaldas así que todavía no lo había visto, tenia un vestido blanco, que resaltaba su perfecto cuerpo en su cintura, estaba descalza , y en ese momento era todo lo que Draco podía ver, Draco dio un paso adelante y piso una rama haciendo un ligero sonido, Hermione se voltio rápidamente, cuando se voltio una lagrima salio de los ojos de Draco, su rostro era mas perfecto de lo que recordaba, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de nuevo, y se mordía la parte inferior de su labio, y aquellos ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Her…Hermione?-Dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Te estuve esperando.-Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz dulce.-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.


	3. Luna llena

1.

Draco no lo creía, simplemente no lo podía creer, el había llorado en su tumba una y otra vez, lloro sobre su cuerpo muerto, beso sus labios sin vida, y acaricio sus mejillas vacías y la vio morir en sus brazos, ¿cómo podía estar ahí, como era posible?, Draco se estremeció cuando sintió la cálida caricia de la castaña de nuevo, sintió como un fuego lo quemaba por dentro, el mismo fuego que no sentía desde que la beso por última vez, Draco se limpio la lagrima que había salido de sus ojos, y la miro de nuevo.

-Eres tú.-Dijo Draco.- ¿Cómo es posible que estes aquí?

-Lo sé, pero es que te extrañaba tanto.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo?-Dijo Draco sorprendido.

-Me alegra que tú me extrañaras también.-Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.-Luna llena.-Dijo señalando hacia la luna.

-¿Que tiene que ver la luna en todo esto?-Dijo Draco confundido.-Es imposible que estes acá, tu estas muerta.

-Es mágico.-Dijo Hermione aun sonriendo.

-Pansy tenía razón.-Dijo Draco susurrando para sí mismo.

-Ella no se refería a esa clase de magia, esta magia es especial, pero también tiene sus lados malos.

-No puede haber nada malo, estas aquí conmigo, y ahora seremos felices juntos.

-Ese es el problema, en realidad no estoy aquí, no soy lo que ves, en poco tiempo desapareceré.-Dijo Hermione mirando hacia su tumba.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con "desapareceré"?-Pregunto Draco confuso.

-Como ya te dije, todo es efecto de la luna llena, solo estaré aquí mientras la luna llena dure, cuando la luna se valla me iré con ella.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo no es así? No puedo hacerlo dos veces.-Dijo Draco desviando la mirada.

-¿Hacer que?

-No puedo dejarte ir, no puedo volver a ver cómo te pierdo, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-Draco tú nunca me perdiste, y nunca me perderás.

-Si estas muerta no te puedo tener, te perdí.

-Yo siempre estuve contigo, nunca te deje, todavía no estaba preparada, por eso estoy aquí.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos y el tomo de la mano.

-Nunca te pude decir adiós.

-Todavía no me tienes que decir adiós, sigo aquí.

-No estoy preparado para el adiós, ni ahora ni nunca lo estaré.

-Dentro de poco lo estarás, tienes que seguir con tu vida Draco, tan solo tienes 19 años, no puedes estar así para siempre.-Dijo Hermione.

- Este es el sueño más real que he tenido.-Dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miro confusa.

-Esto no es un sueño.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Si esto fuera real, tú no estarías aquí.

-Draco ya te explique.-Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco.-Si esto no es real entonces no se que sea la realidad.

Hermione poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Draco, Draco se estremeció al contacto, los labios de Hermione estaban cálidos, a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo, cuando la beso, sintió mariposas en el estomago, como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, como si su corazon fuera cada vez más rápido, si esto era un sueño era el mejor sueño que había tenido en un mes, un largo mes.

-¿Ahora crees que es real?-Dijo Hermione cuando se separo del Draco.

-Te amo Granger.-Dijo Draco.

Hermione sonrió y suspiro.

-Hacia tanto que nadie me llamaba por mi apellido, tengo que admitir que lo extrañaba.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron admirando las estrellas el resto de la noche, juntos como estaban antes de aquella guerra, antes de aquel desastre, antes de que ella muriera, cuando las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer, y todo empezó a ponerse claro Hermione se puso extraña.

-Es hora de que te vayas Draco.-Dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras se paraba.

-¿De que hablas? Yo de aquí no me voy.

-Quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me veas así.-Dijo Hermione mientras el sol salía.

-¿Cómo?

De repente un rayo de luz toco el brazo de Hermione haciendo que este se desvaneciera, con cada rayo de luz que pasaba una parte de su amada se desvanecía, Draco miro a Hermione aterrado.

-¿Eres un vampiro?-Dijo Draco confundido.

Hermione miro a Draco sorprendida y después sonrió.

-Claro…-Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder los rayos de luz la habían hecho desaparecer por completo.

Draco sintió un vacio en su corazon, ese vacío que sintió cuando Hermione cayó a sus espaldas la primera vez, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, tenía que volverla a ver, en ese momento era la única cosa que podía ver, cuando miro la tumba sintió escalofríos, ¿acaso Hermione era un vampiro? Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, así que se alejo rápidamente hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¡Te ves terrible! ¿Que paso contigo?-Dijo Pansy preocupada.

-Nada.-Dijo Draco fríamente.

-¿Por qué venias del jardín? ¿Estabas en su tumba?

-No te interesa.-Dijo Draco mirando hacia el suelo.

Pansy guardo silencio por un momento,_ Claro que me interesa, por algo estoy preguntando, nunca me gusto que saliera con Granger, y menos que visite su tumba, cada vez que lo hace vuelve triste, pero esta vez volvió pálido, vamos pan tienes que sacarle una respuesta. _Pensó la morena.

-Estas pálido, como si no hubieras dormido.

-No dormí.-Dijo Draco fríamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

-Esta vez fueron reales.

-Se a lo que te refieres, los sueños la mayoría de las veces pueden llegar a sentirse reales no.-Dijo Pansy sonriendo.-Pero aun no entiendo que hacías en el jardín.

-Esta vez no fue un sueño, fue real.

-¿Que quieres decir con real?

-La toque…La bese una vez más, fue tan real.-Dijo Draco mirando hacia el jardín.

-Como ya dije los sueños parecen reales muchas veces, ¿eso era lo que hacías en el jardín?

Draco miro a Pansy, al parecer si le decía lo que había vivido esa noche lo creería loco, Draco prefería tratarla mal y fríamente a tener que decirle la verdad.

-Ya te dije que no te interesa Parkinson.-Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y salía de la cocina.

Draco no se sentía mal al tratar así a Pansy, sentía un poco de pesar, ella estuvo ahí en su momento más débil, no podía dejar que nadie más lo viera así, incluso si eso implicaba tratar mal a todo el mundo, esa fase de él ya había pasado, con la única persona que mostraba sus sentimientos era con Hermione, y ahora que se había ido no tenía interés alguno en seguir siendo una persona "sensible", Draco recordó las palabras de Hermione _"Luna llena" _La luna llena la traía, Draco se apresuro a la cocina de nuevo.

-¿Pans hasta cuando es la cosa de la luna llena?

Pansy miro a Draco, _En un momento me tratas mal y al otro es como si no hubiera pasado nada no soy un juguete Malfoy, soy una persona, pero _


	4. ¡Nadie la insulta! NADIE!

1.

Cuando Draco entro a su cuarto, sintió un peso en la espalda, antes de recostarse en la cama salió a la terraza, quería estar seguro que Hermione no estaba ahí, cuando Draco salió vio el jardín, y más adelante la tumba de su amada, iluminada por un rayo, cuando la vio sintió escalofríos, era algo ya normal para él, cada vez que veía la tumba de Hermione sentía escalofríos. Todavía no podía creer que la había visto, todavía sentía sus suaves labios sobre los de él, todavía podía recordar cada palabra que ella había pronunciado, pero ¿Qué era Hermione?, no podía ser un vampiro, pero justo antes de responderle se desvaneció con la luz, ¿si no era un vampiro que era?, _Ahora no importa que era, lo que importa es que la vi, eso era lo único que quería, ahora la puedo tener todas las noches a mi lado, como antes, ahora nada ni nadie más importa. ___Draco volvió a entrar a su habitación y se recostó delicadamente en la cama, quería permanecer despierto, pensando en su hermoso rostro, pensando en que aquel rostro que tenía en su memoria no era ni parecido, su rostro era mil veces más hermoso de lo que el recordaba, pero el sueño lo vencía, era más fuerte que él, después de todo no había dormido en toda la noche, pero había valido la pena, así que en poco tiempo cayó en un profundo sueño, esperando soñar con ese hermoso rostro.

2.

_Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que decirle como me siento, no puedo dejar que me trate como él quiera, soy una persona no un juguete, tengo sentimientos y el los lastima, después de todo ya paso un mes desde que Granger murió, no puede estar de luto para siempre, yo sé muy bien que no soy de esas personas que dicen lo que sienten o expresan sentimientos y sé que muchas veces no estuve ahí para él, pero ahora lo estoy, y es difícil creer que nunca supe lo que sentía por el hasta ahora._ Pensó la morena mientras estaba sentada en la cocina, hacia un mes que se había mudado para la casa de Draco, cuando Granger murió ella fue el apoyo de Draco, ella fue una de las únicas personas que estuvo con él en ese momento, y aun Draco no había mejorado, es mas Pansy creía que había empeorado, pues hacia menos de un mes no andaba por el jardín diciendo que la había visto, y que había sido real, Pansy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la saco de ellos.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Estoy en la cocina Blaise.-Dijo Pansy.

-Aquí estas muñeca.- Dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Idiota, ya te dije que nunca me gusto que me dijeras así.

-Cuando estábamos juntos nunca reclamaste.-Dijo Blaise con tono burlón.

Pansy guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde esta Jack?

-Vine a saber que paso con el idiota de Draco, quiero saber porque se fue anoche.

-Yo que se. -Dijo la morena desviando la mirada.

-Claro que sabes, y claro que me dirás porque diablos lo ayudaste a escapar.

-¿De que rayos hablas?, yo no lo ayude a escapar.-Dijo la morena aun mirando hacia el miso y jugueteando con sus pies.

-Muñeca, muñeca.-Dijo Blaise haciendo una pausa.-Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando estas mintiendo.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.-Entonces ya estas lista para decirme

-Se veía preocupado, me dijo que tenia que salir de ahí-Pansy levanto la mirada.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "te conozco demasiado"?

Blaise sonrió.

-Claramente tenía que salir de ahí muñeca, la idea era no dejarlo salir, y creo que tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero con "te conozco demasiado", no es mi culpa que intentes olvidarlo, Ahora si me permites iré al cuarto de Draco.- Dijo Blaise con un tono burlón y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

En el instante en el que Blaise salió de la cocina Pansy se sentó rápidamente, no quería recordar esa época en la cual estuvieron juntos, era demasiado, pero al parecer el todavía no la había olvidado, el era Blaise Zabini, era conocido por salir con muchas mujeres, la mayoría solo salían con el por una noche, en las dispensaba unas cuantas horas después de acostarse con ellas, pero la relación que ellos tuvieron era diferente, Pansy llego a pensar que el la quiso, que la quiso de verdad.

_***Flashback***_

_**-Muñeca ven aquí.**_

_**-Estoy ocupada.-Dijo la morena con un tono serio.**_

_**-¿Que es más importante lo que sea que estes haciendo o yo?**_

_**-Al parecer lo que estoy haciendo.**_

_**-¿Que te ocurre Parkinson?**_

_**-Nada, estas imaginando cosas.**_

_**Blaise se paro del asiento y camino hacia Pansy, la cogió por el brazo forzándola a voltearse y mirarlo.**_

_**-Mírame y dime que no estás enojada.**_

_**-Suéltame me estas lastimando.**_

_**-Dímelo.-Dijo Blaise agresivamente.**_

_**-¡Suéltame! ¡Estas lastimándome!-Dijo Pansy con los ojos llenos de agua.**_

_**Blaise la miro por un segundo, no conseguía verla llorando, el nunca consiguió ver a una mujer llorando, eso lo "debilitaba" por así decirlo, Pansy se sentó mirando hacia la pared, sus ojos estaban aun llenos de agua, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus labios secos.**_

_**-Perdón.-Dijo Blaise mientras miraba a Pansy.**_

_**-¿Que nos está pasando? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-Pregunto Pansy con la voz quebrada.**_

_**-Supongo que lo nuestro…-Hizo una pausa, y se aclaro la garganta.-Lo nuestro no está funcionando como esperábamos muñeca.-Dijo Blaise mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente sin que Pansy pudiera decir alguna cosa más.**_

_**Pansy se tiro al suelo a llorar, desde ese día los dos evitaban el tema, desde ese día Pansy decidió olvidar la relación con su amigo, desde ese día miro a Draco de una manera diferente.**_

_***Flashback***_

Pansy quedo chocada, ella había decidido borrar esos recuerdos, lo que menos quería ahora era volver a recordarlos, así que se quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a pararse al jardín, después de todo el jardín era su lugar de relajación.

3.

Draco estaba profundamente dormido, soñando con el momento en el que vería de nuevo a Hermione, era un sueño perfecto, estaba reviviendo su última noche, todo estaba en paz.

-¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? ¿Por qué gritas?

-DRACO DRACO.-La boca de Hermione se movía pero no era su voz.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto Draco preocupado.

De repente Draco sintió como si se estuviera ahogando, sintió agua en su cuerpo, y luego en su cara, la próxima cosa que Draco vio fue el rostro de Blaise y después escucho como se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Zabini? ¿No ves que estoy cansado?

-¿Quiero saber por que rayos te fuiste anoche?-Dijo Blaise aun riendo.

-Yo les dije que no quería salir, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que quedarme viendo como bebían hasta emborracharse.

Blaise miro a Draco extrañamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y que hiciste con mi amigo?

-Deja de decir tonterías Zabini, solo crecí esa algo que ustedes dos idiotas deberían probar.-Dijo Draco bruscamente.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-Dijo Blaise seriamente.

-Nada que te importe, ni siquiera se para que viniste, solo eres una molestia.-Dijo Draco mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No es mi culpa que aun no hayas podido salir de aquel luto, después de todo no fui yo el que se enamoro de esa…

Antes de que Blaise pudiera terminar la frase Draco se había volteado rápidamente y en menos de 1 minuto estuvo en frente de él.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase.-Dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿O que?-Dijo Blaise desafiándolo.

-O te arrepentirás.

Blaise rio.

–Nunca te tuve miedo Malfoy.

-Si no lo tuviste lo tendrás.

-Mira como tiemblo.

Draco miro a Blaise con desprecio como nunca antes lo había mirado, el idiota se había atrevido a pensar en esa palabra que desde el día en el que se enamoro de Hermione le daba tanto asco, los impuros aun le daban igual, si vivían o no era de su interés, pero tampoco le daban asco, la mayoría inferiores a él, pero ella era diferente, ella era inteligente y hermosa, ella fue la que hiso que su opinión cambiara, y aquel idiota la estaba insultando, aquel imbécil que decía ser su amigo estaba en su misma casa, en su mismo cuarto insultando a la mujer que amaba.

-Supéralo Draco, Granger ya no está más.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada, ella todavía no se ha ido.-Dijo Draco mirando hacia la ventana.

-No me digas Draco.-Dijo Blaise en un tono burlón.- ¿Y volvió en forma de zombi o de fantasma? Depende de la que haya vuelto se mide tu nivel de locura.

-Idiota, ¿que diablos sigues haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te largas? Ya te dije que no eres bienvenido aquí, a no ser que vengas a pedir disculpas, y eso sería si vinieras arrodillado.

Blaise miro a Draco una vez más antes de salir, y le dijo:

-Te arrepentirás Malfoy, perderás a todos, incluso a Pansy.-Blaise se voltio y antes de salir sin siquiera mirar a Draco dijo.-No la puedes tener para siempre.

Draco no presto atención a el comentario de él que se hacía llamar su amigo, en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, no la había podido sacar de su mente ni un segundo, y aun eran las seis de la tarde, el día pasaba lento, aun durmiendo, y con la pelea con Blaise no tenía mucho sueño, lo único que quería ahora era esperar, así que bajo las escaleras lentamente, esperando que el tiempo pasara, después camino por el pasillo, y cuando por fin llego a la cocina se encontró con que estaba vacía, normalmente Pansy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, Pansy había cambiado mucho desde su ultimo año en Hogwarts, ella estaba diferente, ya no odiaba a todo el mundo, seguía siendo igual de maleducada, pero de una manera extrañamente dulce, y en ese momento en el que sintió la ausencia de Pansy pensó en las palabras de su amigo, _"No la puedes tener para siempre" _¿ a que se refería con eso?, Si Pansy lo ayudaba con la mayor parte de las cosas y cuando estuvo en su peor momento Pansy lo ayudo, ella estuvo ahí, pero claro que ella se tendría que ir un día, el día en el que Draco encontrara la manera de hacer que Hermione se quedara para siempre, ese día Pansy se podría ir en el momento en el que quisiera.

El estomago de Draco empezó a rugir, tenía hambre, pero desafortunadamente no sabía cocinar, Draco no sabía hacer nada que no fuera luchar o insultar, nada de cosas domesticas, en ese momento recordó para que Pansy se había mudado con él, aparte del motivo de Hermione, Draco se pregunto dónde estaba, había pasado media hora y ella no aparecía, de repente Draco se asomo por la ventana, y ahí estaba, sonriendo sola, como si estuviera recordando alguna cosa, estaba con un vestido pues estaban en verano y hacía calor, su cabello había crecido impresionantemente Draco nunca lo había notado, de repente ella voltio y lo miro, dejo de sonreír y Draco sintió una corriente de aire frio recorrer por su espalda, era algo escalofriante.

-¿Puedes venir?-Grito Draco para que Pansy oyera.

Pansy no respondió solo se paro del suelo y camino lentamente hacia la casa, se asomo por la ventana y dijo:

-¿Que necesitas?

-Tengo hambre, ¿crees que podrías dejar de jugar a la jardinera y hacerme algo de comer?

-No si no dices por favor, recuerdas soy tu amiga no tu esclava.-Dijo Pansy molesta.

Draco la miro extrañado, Pansy nunca le había respondido así.

-¿Por favor?

Pansy sonrió, estaba feliz de haber logrado lo que quería.

-Mucho mejor, ¿esta noche no vas a salir al jardín cierto?

-No tengo sueño, dormí toda la tarde hasta que el idiota de Blaise llego, por cierto ¿porque lo dejaste entrar?

-Es uno de tu mejor amigo desde siempre, no veo por qué no dejarlo entrar, ¿Por qué te dijo algo?-Pregunto Pansy preocupada.

-Ahora no, el no es bienvenido aquí, a no ser que venga a pedir disculpas.-Dijo Draco furioso.

-¿Y Jack? ¿Y yo? ¿También nos vas a echar por algo que dijimos?-Pregunto Pansy enojada.

-Ustedes no dicen idioteces relacionadas con ella.-Dijo Draco desviando la mirada.

-¡Así que de eso se trata! ¿Perdiste a tu mejor amigo por causa de una muerta? Draco ella no está aquí, ya no volverá, deberías empezar a ver a las personas que están a tu alrededor, personas que están ahí para ti, que nunca se van de tu lado, que te quieren apoyar.-Pansy toco la mano de Draco.-Como yo.

Draco miro a Pansy sorprendido.

-¿Que quieres decir con que ella no está? Ella si esta, cada luna llena ella aparece y cuando encuentre la manera de hacer que se quede, ya no voy a necesitar a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien como tu.-Dijo Draco quitando la mano que Pansy tenía.

Pansy miro a Draco con dolor, sus ojos estaban llenos de agua, pero ella no dejaría que él la viera llorar _¿Qué te ocurre Pansy? Yo soy Pansy Parkinson y no voy a dejar que nadie me vea llorar, después de todo este momento algún día pasara, solo tengo que pararme y salir de aquí, al no le importara, nunca le importe._

Pansy miro a Draco y se paro rápida y bruscamente, no permitiría que el la viera llorar, así que se fue lo mas rápido posible para su cuarto, estaba segura de que Draco no la seguiría hasta haya.

4.

Habian pasado ya dos horas, eran las ocho de la noche, y aun no había aparecido, todo concordaba, era noche de luna llena, y era oscuro, a pesar de que todavía todos en la casa estaban despiertos, Draco había pasado la ultima hora mirando la tumba esperando que algo apareciera, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, tenia que averiguar porque había vuelto, cuando se iria, y si era posible que ella se quedara con el, Draco sabia lo que Hermione había dicho, _"Cuando la luna se valla me ire con ella." _Esas fueron sus palabras, pero tenia que haber una manera, ¿si ella era una vampira por que no se podía quedar? A menos que no lo fuera, Draco se voltio unos minutos para recostarse había estado una hora de pie y estaba cansado se recostó por lo menos una hora mas, estaba esperando a que ella apareciera pero hasta ahora no habían señales, eran las diez de la noche cuando empezó a oir un sonido raro, comenzó a oir los mismos pasos que la primera noche, despues las risas, y oyo como llamaban su nombre, la primera reacción de Draco fue asustarse despues reacciono sabia que era ella, se paro rápidamente y salio por la terraza, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo, lo miraba y al mismo tiempo le sonreía dulcemente, en ese momento Draco sintió paz, y bajo rápidamente ella era todo lo que el queria ver.

-Volviste.-Dijo Draco sonriendo como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo.

-Te dije que mientras hubiera luna llena estaría aquí contigo.-Hermione lo miro a los ojos.-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreir, me hacia falta esa sonrisa.

-Antes de todo tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hermione aun sonriendo

-¿Qué eres?-Pregunto Draco confundido.

Hermione sonrió y voltio la cabeza.

-Soy una clase de fantasma, solo que no estoy hecha de humo.

-No hay de esa clase ¿ o si?

-¿Se ve que no has leído mucho desde que me fui cierto?

-No mucho.

-Claro que hay, solo que normalmente tenemos un motivo fuerte, o nuestra alma esta en pena y hicimos un trato con algún hechicero o un brujo oscuro, todo eso para volver sobre algunas condiciones.

-¿Brujo oscuro? ¡Eso es peligroso Hermione te pudo haber herido!-Dijo Draco preocupado.

-No hise nada de brujo oscuro, solo tengo un motivo demasiado fuerte para volver.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Osea que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?

-No vine para quedarme, vine para algo, pero no te lo quiero decir, quiero que lo averigües tu solo.


	5. ¿Entonces esta loco?

1.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué no me dices?

-Porque osino seria muy fácil, y mi motivo para volver no seria tan fuerte.

-¿De que se trata?

-De tu vida, y de alguna extraña manera de la mía.

-¿Pero tu no puedes volver?

-No.-Hermione sonrió.-Ya te lo explique muchas veces, entiéndelo yo estoy muerta, esto que estás viendo es como una ilusión, solo que un poco más real, te quiero ayudar, pero si no entiendes eso no podre.

-No lo quiero entender, si no te puedo tener conmigo no quiero saber, solo quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos, de repente sentía algo extraño, no lo sentía hacía mucho tiempo, era como si la esperanza volviera, era como si las posibilidades de ser feliz volvían.

-Te amo Draco.-Hermione hiso una pausa.-Pero…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder Draco la interrumpio.

-¿Pero que? ¿Por qué tiene que haber un pero?- Draco sintió la esperanza que había adquirido hacia unos segundos irse en el momento en el que Hermione pronuncio esa palabra.

-Pero tendrás que dejar de venir aquí, es peligroso, aquí nunca paso nada bueno.- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

-No entiendo, lo mejor de mi vida ocurrió aquí, aquí te volví a ver.

-Aquí estoy enterrada.-Dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-Se que volví y lo hice porque no estaba lista para decir adiós, pero ahora el punto no es ese, el punto es que te tengo que ayudar.

-No llores.-Dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione.-No soporto verte llorar, quiero verte sonreír, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, si no quieres abrazarme o besarme lo entiendo, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Cuando Hermione escucho esas palabras no lo pudo evitar, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos delicadamente, y se acerco a Draco y lo beso, los dos sintieron como un fuego los quemaba por dentro, era como si cada vez que se tocaban salían chispas, cada vez que se tocaban era un recuerdo más, un recuerdo feliz, cuando Hermione lo dejo de besar, no se separaron mucho, apenas unos cuantos centímetros, el rubio todavía podía sentir el aliento de la castaña.

-Soy feliz, y no sabes las ganas que tenia de besarte, de tenerte cerca, solo que es complicado, tengo que escoger entre lo que quiero y lo que se que esta correcto, y esto no está correcto Draco.-Dijo Hermione intentando alejarse del rubio.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera alejarse, Draco la cogió con delicadeza pero con fuerza por la cintura, no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca, no lo permitiría.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero? A mí me importa poco lo que es correcto, yo te quiero a ti aquí y ahora.

-No es así de simple.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para que volviste? ¿Para hacerlo más difícil? Yo te quiero a ti, no quiero nada más, así que si no me lo puedes dar no veo el punto de que hayas vuelto.

-Draco no seas así, no es fácil para mí tampoco.

-Al parecer lo es, aparecer en las noches, diciendo que me extrañabas, y que me quieres, ¿pero que no te puedes quedar? Prefería que nunca volvieras a tenerte que perder otra vez, ¿es que no pensaste en eso Granger?- En ese momento Draco soltó bruscamente a Hermione, en ese momento en los ojos de Draco no se veía más que oscuridad, esa frase la pronuncio con rabia, con dolor.

Hermione se congelo cuando oyó a Draco pronunciar su apellido, hacía mucho tiempo que él no le decía así, la última vez que lo hiso estaban en el bosque, y estaban en apuros, esa vez lo pronuncio preocupado, _"Diablos ¿Granger que esperas?"_ Esas fueron sus palabras, el estaba preocupado pero ahora el estaba furioso, en sus ojos grises no se veía nada más que oscuridad, antes de aquel beso, ella podía ver una luz en sus ojos, ahora solo veía odio, lo recordaba perfectamente, era como si hubieran vuelto a los tiempos en Hogwarts esos tiempos en el que él la odiaba, otra lagrima salió de los ojos de la castaña.

Draco la miro nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta del efecto que había causado en ella, cuando vio esa lágrima correr por sus perfectas mejillas.

-Perdón, no quería decir eso, no quería lastimarte.

-Tienes razón, no debí haber vuelto, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, tendré que esperara a que la luna llena se valla, y después te prometo que será como si nunca hubiera existido.-Dijo Hermione mirando hacia la luna.

-¿Que? No era lo que quería decir, solo digo que tiene que haber una forma de que te quedes, tiene que haber…-Dijo Draco mientras bajaba la mirada.

Hermione puso su delicada mano en el perfecto rostro de Draco.

-Tu no eres el Draco que conozco, mi Draco nunca bajaría la mirada ante nadie, mi Draco no es débil, nunca lo fue, el siempre se mostro fuerte ante mí, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite, y siempre me defendió, es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, ya no eres el mismo.-Dijo la castaña mientras levantaba la mirada de el rubio.

-¿De que hablas? Como esperabas que no cambiara, no te pude proteger esa noche, fui débil y te perdí en mis brazos, eso es algo que no puedo aceptar, que estes muerta es mi culpa.

Cuando la castaña termino de levantar la mirada del rubio sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, Hermione no lo pudo evitar y a ella también se le escaparon algunas lagrimas, no lo soportaba, el se culpaba por su muerte, no era justo, no era su culpa, fue culpa de Bellatrix, ella ya estaba muerta, y estaba donde pertenecía, ardiendo en el infierno.

-No es tu culpa, nunca vuelvas a decir o a pensar eso, nunca lo fue, gracias a ti yo fui feliz, y nada en este mundo va a hacer que eso cambie.

-Si no me hubiera distraído, aun estarías conmigo.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar esa frase.

-Estoy contigo.

-Lo sé, pero en unas horas te irás, en menos de una hora desaparecerás.

-Pero en unas 14 horas volveré, y cuando vuelva, seguiremos hablando del tema, en catorce horas estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero tienes que saberlo Draco, tengo poco tiempo para hacerte entender la razón por la que vine, estoy segura que una vez que la entiendas simplemente la adoraras.

Draco la miro, en ese momento no podía adorar nada mas, solo su rostro, sus perfectas facciones que eran aun más perfectas gracias a la luz de la luna que ya se estaba escondiendo abriéndole pasó al sol, el maldito sol que se llevaría a su amada.

-Supongo que ahora querrás que me valla ¿no es así?

-Si quieres, solo que prefiero que no veas lo del otro día, simplemente no me siento cómoda.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Como tú quieras.-Dijo Draco acercándose una vez más, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la castaña como para hacerla estremecer con el toque de sus cuerpos Draco dijo.-Nunca olvides que te amo.-Y la beso delicadamente.

Poco después de que se separaran y Draco la soltara, Hermione demoro unos segundos en reaccionar y dijo:

-Yo a ti.

Draco se detuvo y sin voltear sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba esas palabras, siguió caminando alejándose de ella, cuando llego al jardín todos los problemas volvieron, era como una avalancha de problemas, todo volvió, la pelea con Blaise y los raros comportamientos de Pansy, por ahora era solo eso, pero eso serbia para tenerlo distraído, cuando Draco llego a la puerta de la cocina la abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido, paro un momento en la nevera, tenia sed, así que tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, no había nada de beber, tenía que hacer compras, el no, tenía que recordar decirle a Pansy que hiciera las compras, en estos meses Pansy se convirtió en una clase de sirvienta, no esclava, para nada, ella era algo mas, ella era "especial" porque Draco nunca tuvo que pagarle, ella lo hacía voluntariamente, lo cual era extraño, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero ni los buenos amigos trabajaban para los otros, lo que Draco no sabía era que ella lo veía desde otro punto.

Así que Draco siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, pues no quería tener que oír las estúpidas conclusiones de Pansy de porque estaba en el jardín, solo quería dormir, tal vez soñar con ella, tenía que aceptarlo tal vez Draco estaba un poco obsesionado con la idea de ver a Hermione, pero no la había visto por casi un mes, tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera, cuando por fin llego a su cuarto, se recostó rápidamente en la cama, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo cayó bruscamente sobre la cama, pero cuando por fin estaba a punto de dormirse escucho un ruido, venia de afuera de su habitación, no le prestó mucha atención, suponía que era Hermione, andando o simplemente desapareciendo, esa idea le causo escalofríos, y la olvido rápidamente, decidió ir a dormir, y en cuestión de segundos estuvo durmiendo.

-¿Por que escondes cosas de mi Draco, porque?

2.

*Unas cuantas horas antes*

Pansy subió rápidamente, no quería estar más cerca de él, y necesitaba algo que la calmara, quería saber que era lo que Blaise le había dicho a Draco para enojarlo tanto así que lo llamo.

-¿Blaise?-Dijo Pansy alterada y con la voz quebrada.

-¿Pans? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te ocurre?-Dijo Blaise preocupado.

-Si, solo quería saber ¿que diablos le dijiste a Draco para que se pusiera así?

-¿De que hablas? Ni siquiera termine la frase…

-¿Zabini que le dijiste?

-No fue gran cosa, tu sabes como el exagera, solo le dije que no era nuestra culpa que él no superara la muerte de esa impura, y que tampoco fue nuestra culpa que se enamorara de ella, solo dije la verdad Pans y lo sabes.

-Eres un idiota, nunca haces nada bien, ¿es que se te olvido el último mes de nuestras vidas?

Blaise estuvo en silencio por unos segundos como si buscara una respuesta apropiada.

-No, no los olvide, pero no deberías generalizar muñeca, después de todo tú no has vivido este último mes, lo único que haces es parecer la esclava de Malfoy.

-No soy la esclava de nadie, nunca lo fui.

-¿Ah no? Entonces muñeca descríbeme el último mes de tu vida.

Pansy se quedo callada, considero por unos segundos lo que Blaise había dicho, tal vez ella si era la esclava de Draco, tal vez era así que Draco la veía, como una esclava más o una sirvienta más, algo dispensable, pero rápidamente saco esa idea de su cabeza.

-Anda muñeca dímelo.-Blaise hiso una pausa esperando una respuesta.-Lo sabía, no has hecho nada, lo maximo que has hecho fue mudarte de tu casa para la mansión Malfoy con la excusa de que tenias que ayudarlo a superar la muerte de aquella sangre sucia, ¿y después que? ¿Convertirte en la sirvienta personal de Draco? ¿O son algo más que amigos? No has progresado, para él solo eres como un juguete, una cosa para tratar mal, lástima que no te des cuenta.

-Cállate Zabini, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo, porque a mi si me importa Draco, no como ustedes, ¡su solución fue ir a beber hasta al amanecer! Que clase de amigos son esos, deberían estar aquí para apoyarlo no para enfurecerlo, eres un idiota Blaise.

-Tu eres la que no te das cuenta, hablas como si tú fueras la mejor amiga, tú crees saber lo que él piensa, ¿tu piensas que el necesita de tu presencia? ¿O me vas a negar que nunca te haya dicho que eres indispensable?-Dijo Blaise con un poco de furia en la voz.

Pansy guardo silencio, no queria pensar que lo que decía Blaise era verdad, pero hacia menos de dos horas Draco lo había hecho, había dicho que pronto no la necesitaría mas, que no necesitaría de nadie, pero dijo que cuando ella volviera, que cuando Granger volviera, ella no iba a volver, eso era imposible, ella estaba muerta.

-Lo sabia, no eres capaz ni siquiera de aceptar que Draco te rechazo, ¿estas tan enamorada de el?-Dijo Blaise con la voz apagada

-El cree que ella esta viva.-Dijo Pansy susurrando.

-¿Que? ¿Ella quien? ¿Granger? Draco puede ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no es.

-El cree que Granger esta viva, o esta buscando una forma de traerla a la vida.-Dijo Pansy confundida.

-¿De que hablas Parkinson?-Pregunto Blaise aun mas confundido.

-¿Si el no creeyera eso porque me diría aquello?

-¿Pansy estas bien? Suenas un poco ¡loca!

-Si hace unas horas me dijo una cosa como que ella aparecia cada luna llena, y que iva a encontrar la manera de que se quede, una cosa así.

Blaise rio.

-Entonces Draco Malfoy esta volviéndose loco, no soporta el luto.-Dijo Blaise riendo.

-Cállate Zabini, es nuestro amigo, y lo vamos a ayudar sea como sea.

-¿Que pretendes hacer? ¿Internarlo en un lugar para locos?-Dijo Blaise burlándose.

-Olvidalo Zabini, eres un idiota, solo no le digas a nadie ¿okey?

-Como tu digas muñeca, solo mantenme informado, quiero saber sobre nuestro loco amigo.-Dijo Blaise aun burlándose.-Ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir, no te niego que nuestra conversación fue "super emocionante" pero un poco larga.

Pansy no lo había notado, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, en realidad fueron 3 horas, ¿3 horas hablando con Zabini? Eso era imposible, ellos dos no se soportaban, pero al parecer ya estaban volviendo a entenderse.

-Como digas, hasta mañana Blaise.

-Hasta mañana muñeca.-Y Blaise colgó.

En el momento en el que Blaise colgó el teléfono Pansy corrió hacia su laptop, tenia que averiguar mas cosas relacionadas con muerte y luna llena, aunque sonara extraño queria ayudar a Draco, mas que nada, si lo ayudaba a superar su obcesion por traerla de vuelta, tal vez, solo tal vez el se fijaría en ella de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacia, despues de una hora Pansy estaba rendida, no podía mas, estaba muriendo del sueño, cuando apago el computador y lo dejo en su lugar escucho un ruido, aunque muchos no lo crean Pansy tenia un oído agudo, y gracias al silencio que reinaba en la mansión era capas de escuchar la mayoría de las cosas, y la cocina no estaba muy lejos de su cuarto, escucho unos pasos, se asusto, pero no era el momento para asustarse, ella era una hechicera, y casi nada le hacia daño, asi que cogió su varita y salio al pasillo, lo que vio la sorprendió, era Draco caminando, estaba saliendo de la cocina, pero al parecer no la vio, ella estaba al frente de su cuarto, estaba parada en la puerta, prácticamente paralisada, una vez que Draco subió las escaleras ella hiso lo mismo, y algo extraño en Draco no cerro la puerta por completo, la dejo medio abierta, lo suficiente para que Pansy lo viera, de repente vio como Draco caia en la cama bruscamente, era como si se hubiera desmayado, eso fue lo que Pansy creyo, se llevo la mano a la boca pero fue inútil, un pequeño grito salio de su boca, estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto para ver que había pasado con Draco, pero de repente vio como su cabeza se levantaba lentamente, como para ver quien estaba ahí, Pansy se llevo la mano a la boca, esperando que esta vez su boca se controlara, Pansy se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, cuando vio que Draco volvio a bajar la cabeza se alejo lo mas rápido posible de la puerta, y susurro para si misma:

-¿Por que escondes cosas de mi Draco, porque?-Dijo Pansy susurrando para si misma.


	6. El viento que es como ella

1.

_Draco está loco, eso es lo que piensa Blaise, y puede que sea verdad, tal vez lo que ve esta solo en su mente, pero enserio le quiero creer, enserio lo quiero ayudar. _Pensó Pansy después de verlo, esa noche no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, quería pensar que Draco no estaba loco, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que decírselo lo que sentía, pero primero quería dejarle claro que Granger no estaba más, que Granger estaba muerta, que ahora ella era la que estaba ahí con él, Pansy Parkinson no Hermione Granger, Primero tenía que probarle que estaba muerta, lo ayudaría hasta el último momento, era imposible y sonaba estúpido "Ella está viva" si alguien se enteraba que Draco Malfoy andaba por ahí diciendo semejante idiotez arruinaría la reputación de los Malfoy, aunque la guerra había acabado, aunque los ayudantes de el Señor Oscuro habían desaparecido, aun tenían una reputación que proteger, ellos eran antiguos mortifagos, que no fueron juzgados por el ministerio de magia ya que ayudaron a destruir a Voldemort, la única razón por la que Pansy, Blaise y Jack ayudaron fue porque el idiota de su amigo estaba metido en eso, simplemente había escapado de un día para otro y antes de que lo supieran estaba con Potter, todo por culpa de Granger, por la poca reputación que aun les quedaba no podía permitir que Draco andará por el mundo diciendo eso.

Pansy se paró de la cama tan pronto amaneció, se baño para despertarse un poco y se vistió rápidamente, y se dirigió a la cocina como todas las mañanas, era prácticamente una rutina, espero a que Draco bajara para hacerle preguntas, y esta vez no se iba a conformar con "no te interesa" esta vez ella iba a obtener respuestas, y si no se las daba a las buenas lo haría a las malas, para eso existen pociones, después de todo Pansy no le temía a nada, ni siquiera a Draco, Pansy lo veía más como una aventura, desde que salió de Hogwarts no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacer pociones, que era lo que más le gustaba, era como un desafío, tenía que quedar perfecta.

-¡Buenos días Draco!-Dijo Pansy animada.

-Hola.-Dijo Draco fríamente.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Aham.

Pansy se quedo callada por un momento.

-¿Como dormiste?-Dijo para empezar el tema.

-Bien.

-¿seguro?

-¿Que es esto un desayuno o un interrogatorio?-Dijo Draco bruscamente.

-Solo estamos hablando, a menos que estes nervioso por algo, ¿Estas nervioso Draco?

-Claro que no, solo no dormí muy bien.

-¿Por que?

-Porque estaba haciendo otras cosas…

-¿Que cosas?

-Pareces una niña de 10 años curiosa Parkinson, no te interesa lo que estaba haciendo.

Pansy frunció el seño y se voltio, le sirvió el desayuno a Draco bruscamente y salió de la cocina, las cosas habían salido tal y como ella lo esperaba, "no te interesa" últimamente era la frase preferida de Draco, ahora gracias a Draco, todo seria mas "divertido" por así decirlo, Draco le acababa de poner algo que hacer sin siquiera notarlo, ahora tendría que buscar en su antiguo libro de pociones la receta para la poción de la verdad, más conocida como** veritaserum, era una poción prácticamente "prohibida" la clase de cosas que Pansy adoraba, prohibida porque podía caer en manos equivocadas y seria usada para mal, pero las intenciones de Pansy esta vez eran diferentes, ella quería ayudar a Draco, para que su reputación no terminara tan mal, técnicamente no eran las manos equivocadas, no esta vez.**

**Pansy fue a su cuarto rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder, cuando llego a su cuarto, abrió su viejo baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama, lo abrió rápidamente y empezó a sacar cosas, primero su viejo uniforme de Hogwarts, después sus cuadernos los cuales debió haber quemado hacia tiempo, después de los cuadernos estaban sus libros, Herbologia, **D.C.A.O (Defensa contra artes oscuras), Historia de magia, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, cuando retiro el libro de encantamientos ahí estaba, Pociones lo coloco encima de su cama y lo abrió rápidamente, busco en el índice las pociones que comenzaban por V.

-Vigorizante, Polvos Verrgugosos, Elixir de la vida, ¡Veritaserum!-Grito Pansy emocionada.

Después de gritar se dio cuenta y espero que Draco no hubiera oído el nombre, después de todo parecía un zombi, caminando dormido.

_**Veritaserum**_

_**poción de la verdad.**_

_**ingredientes:**_

_**-un pelo de cola de unicornio.**_

_**-una pluma de fénix.**_

_**-medio litro de agua del rio nilo.**_

_**-un trozo de dedo de un grydilow.**_

_**preparación:**_

_**echas la pluma del fénix en el caldero, con agua y se remueve rápidamente hasta que el agua adquiera un tono naranja brillante. después cortar a tamaño milimétrico el trozo de dedo del grydilow y echar al agua. después echar la cola del unicornio y después de pasar 5 minutos echamos toda el agua del rio nilo ahora rápidamente encendemos el fuego del caldero y removemos lentamente hasta que el agua adquiera un tono azul claro.**_

(. Información de ahí: P)

-¿Como rayos voy a conseguir los ingredientes? La mayoría se encuentran en el mercado negro.-Dijo Pansy.

De repente una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro de la morena, alcanzo su celular que estaba en la mesa al lado de su cama y llamo a las personas perfectas para el trabajo.

-¿Blaise estas con Jack?

-Sipo.

-Tengo una "misión" para los dos.

-¿Que clase de misión muñeca?

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así idiota!, como sea, es una clase de "aventura".-Dijo Pansy emocionada.

-Quieres dejar de decir si fuera interesante, ese énfasis que tratas de hacer no funciona muñeca.-Dijo Blaise riendo.

-¿Eres un idiota lo sabías Blaise?

-¿Que quieres Pansy?

-Un pelo de cola de unicornio, una pluma de fénix, medio litro de agua del Rio Nilo, un trozo de dedo de un Grydilow, solo eso.-Dijo Pansy irónicamente.

-¿Donde rayos se supone que consigamos eso?

-Eso es lo emocionante.

-¿Para que necesitas todo eso?

-Veritaserum.-Dijo Pansy susurrando.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-¡Blaise quieres concentrarte! Sabes que pásame a Jack, contigo es imposible.-Dijo Pansy molesta.

-Como digas muñeca.

-¡BLAISE!-Dijo Pansy aun más molesta.

-¿Quieres no gritar por favor?-Pregunto Jack irónicamente.

-¿Puedes conseguir lo que les pedí por favor?

-Dame unos cuantos días.

-¿Días? ¡No!, ¡La necesito para esta tarde!-Dijo Pansy alterada.

-Es imposible, al menos dame el día de hoy.

-Ah, sí quiero algo tengo que hacerlo yo sola ¿no?-Dijo Pansy molesta.

-No te dejaremos ir sola, el mercado negro es peligroso para una…-se escucho una voz a lo lejos diciendo ¡MUÑECA!-Cállate Blaise,… para ti.

-Me puedo cuidar sola.

-No, no es así, iremos contigo o iremos solos tú decides.

-No es gran cosa, solo es comprarlos, puedo hacer eso sola, ni siquiera sé porque los llame.

-Porque nos amas y no quieres hacerlo sin nosotros.-Dijo Blaise gritando a lo lejos.

-Dile al idiota que se calle, y si les daré hasta mañana, gracias Jack.

-Deñada Pansy.

Y Colgaron, en ese momento Pansy se relajo, no soportaba a Blaise, el era imposible, solo tenía que esperar un poco más para saber la verdad sobre Draco, quería saber que le pasaba por ahora no le haría mal hablar con él, se dirigió a la cocina pero cuando estaba entrando lo que vio la sorprendió, Draco estaba dormido en el plato de comida, al principio se asusto, pero después de unos segundos le causo gracia, ¿era eso posible?, Draco no había dormido casi nada en los últimos días y ahora estaba aprovechando durmiendo sobre la comida, en realidad muy gracioso.

-¿Draco?-Dijo Pansy tocándole el hombro delicadamente.

Draco salto cuando sintió la mano de Pansy en su hombro.

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo somnolientamente.

-Quiero que te vayas de la cocina, para irte a dormir, pero primero déjame limpiarte la cara ¿si?

-¿De que hablas? Estoy bien déjame, no seas metida.-Dijo Draco levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

2.

Después de eso salió de la cocina con la cara mojada, Pansy no era buena cocinera, y lo único que sabía hacer era cereal, la cara de Draco quedo blanca de leche, y tenía uno que otro grano de cereal en la cara, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, los sirvientes contenían la risa pero una vez que pasaban Draco los podía escuchar riendo silenciosamente.

_Son unos idiotas, simplemente no entienden, porque no hacen nada importante en sus vidas, yo tengo una persona a la que ver en las noches, es la persona más importante en mi vida._

Cuando Draco llego a su cuarto fue directo para el baño, se miro en el espejo y hasta a él le causo gracia, no lo podía negar su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, así que se lo lavo rápidamente y fue a acostarse, tal vez Pansy tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que meterse donde no le importaba, y eso era la vida de Draco, rápidamente se quedo dormido, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, quería descansar, esta vez no quería soñar solo dormir, y poco a poco se quedo dormido pero tan solo unos segundos después…

-¡Tu no puedes hablarme así!-Dijo Pansy molesta mientras entraba al cuarto.

Draco se enfureció, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora esta idiota llegaba con su pataleta de niña chiquita, ¿Quién se creía? Primero se metía donde no le importaba, y después llegaba gritando a su cuarto sin siquiera golpear.

-¿¡Quien te crees para entrar así a mi habitación! ¿Y por qué diablos gritas?-Dijo Draco molesto.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson, y -Pansy hiso una pausa, pareció perdida por un segundo.- ¡Tu no me puedes hablar así Malfoy! Yo solo te quiero ayudar y lo único que haces es gritar y decir que "ella" está viva, ¡ENTEINDELO ELLA MURIO, ELLA YA NO ESTA AQUÍ, YO ESTOY AQUÍ, YO!-Dijo Pansy mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca arrepintiéndose de las palabras que había dicho.

Draco miro hacia la terraza, y por un segundo le pareció verla, fue tan solo un recuerdo de las noches, pero justo antes de responderle a Pansy sintió un viento que le helo la sangre, ese viento fue como si Hermione estuviera ahí, como si le estuviera hablando para que se calmara, Draco solo quería gritarle a Pansy que saliera de ahí, que se fuera de la casa, pero cuando el viento roso su cara, fue como una caricia de Hermione, el sonido que hiso el viento al rosar su rostro fueron como las palabras que ella hubiera dicho si estuviera ahí, así que Draco se volteo calmado y le dijo:

-Ella no murió Parkinson, sé que me quieres ayudar, pero no es tu deber, vive tu vida y déjame empaca, ahora solo quiero dormir, por favor lárgate de mi cuarto.-Dijo Draco volviendo a la cama.

Pansy se quedo quieta por unos segundos, no lo entendía, después de lo que le dijo y ¿el reacciono así? Ese no era el Draco que ella conocía, las cosas eran graves, necesitaba de esa poción lo más rápido posible, si era necesario para traer al otro Draco, Pansy lo provocaría.

-¿Solo eso? En este momento no pareces un Malfoy, eres débil.-Dijo Pansy mirándolo con frialdad.

-Por favor Parkinson que sabes tú de ser un Malfoy, nunca fuiste uno, o ni siquiera estas cerca de ser uno.-Dijo Draco sentado en la cama.

-No pero conviví con uno los últimos años de mi vida, se cómo se comporta, no anda lloriqueando o diciendo disparates por todo lugar ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡No te reconozco!-Dijo Pansy alterada.

-Tú nunca me conociste, nadie nunca lo hiso como ella, no se si no escuchaste la primera vez dije que te largaras.-Dijo Draco sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Lo único que dices es "Ella" ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre sin estremecerte!

-Lárgate Parkinson.-Dijo Draco gritando agresivamente.

En ese momento en el que Draco grito, sintió el mismo viento que hacia un rato, Pansy miro a Draco, no lo hiba a intentar mas, simplemente esperaría la poción y dejaría que hiciera el resto.

En el momento en el que Pansy se fue, Draco murmuro:

-Se que estas aquí, lo sé, solo me gustaría que estuvieras físicamente también.

Espero por una respuesta de algún tipo, una señal, de repente el viento le roso de nuevo el rostro, sintió de nuevo una caricia de Hermione.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas.-Dijo de nuevo murmurando.

Y poco después no lo pudo evitar y el sueño lo venció.


	7. Tengo vagos recuerdos de esa noche

1.

-Un mes y medio antes.-

_Tengo vagos recuerdos de esa noche, recuerdo sus palabras, recuerdo la expresión en la cara de todos, recuerdo esa maldición que me quito la vida. Las últimas palabras que oí como humana fueron las que me trajeron aquí, fueron el fuerte motivo que tuve para volver, esas palabras "__Hermione si algo me pasa, quiero que sepas, que hasta ahora tu eres lo que me impulsa a vivir, tu eres lo que me hiso cambiar mi punto de vista, tu eres la razón por la que me cambie de bando, tu eres la razón de mi existir__" Esas palabras que recuerdo como si me las estuviera diciendo de nuevo y de nuevo, como una canción, o un hechizo fácil de aprender._

_Ahora sí que tengo miedo, ¿Draco donde estas?, Harry está luchando con Voldemort, ¿cómo puede hacer eso sin tener miedo? ¿No tiene miedo de morir y nunca más ver a Ginny? ¿Soy la única que tiene miedo? Te amo Draco Malfoy, amo que estés a mi lado manteniéndome a salvo._

_-Te amo, pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides._

_-__Yo te amo a ti, tu eres mi razón de vivir, sin ti no sería nada entendiste nada, entonces por favor no mueras hoy._

_En este momento lo único que quería era abrazarlo, abrazarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, escucho una risa a lo lejos, no la reconozco, pero da miedo, en ese momento Draco me jalo y me puso contra sus espaldas, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento dijo:_

_-Hermione si algo me pasa, quiero que sepas, que hasta ahora tu eres lo que me impulsa a vivir, tu eres lo que me hiso cambiar mi punto de vista, tu eres la razón por la que me cambie de bando, tu eres la razón de mi existir__._

_-Te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo y no me importa lo que digan los demás._

_En ese momento sentí el dolor más grande de mi vida, sentí como todo se quemaba dentro de mí, sentí como el aire salía de mi cuerpo, sentí como todo a mi alrededor se hacía borroso, después de eso escuche silencio, escuche como todo era silencio a mi lado, y luego escuche un grito, era de Draco, en ese momento entendí que había muerto, entendí que no tuve tiempo de decir adiós._

-3 Noches atrás.-

-No sé si lo pueda hacer Señorita Granger.

-¿Por qué? Tu lo dijiste, si tengo un motivo lo bastante fuerte puede funcionar, por favor, inténtalo.

-No es así de fácil, ¿cuál es tu motivo? ¿Acaso vas a ayudar a alguien? ¿O iras por interés propio?

-Quiero ayudarlo, tenemos que vernos una vez mas solo para decir adiós, así los dos podremos seguir nuestros caminos, es que lo extraño demasiado.-Dijo Hermione desviando la mirada

-No estoy seguro, hay muchos riesgos, si el motivo no es fuerte, puede que nunca llegues, ni tampoco vuelvas, este no es el cielo, nosotros fuimos asesinados por maldiciones, y no terminamos algo, por eso estamos aquí, en el Limbo.-Dijo el viejo.

-Por eso, quiero terminar lo que comencé, quiero poder decirle adiós, quiero volver, y si tu no me ayudas tendré que pedirle ayuda a los brujos oscuros, entonces es tu decisión Albus me ayudaras ¿sí o no?-Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-Claro que lo hare Señorita Granger.-Dijo Dumbledore cansado de discutir.- Habrá un evento sobrenatural unas cuantas semanas de luna llena en la tierra, mientras la luna llena aparezca tu aparecerás, pero cuando el sol salga y la luna se esconda desaparecerás con cada rayo de luz, no podrás escapar de la muerte tan fácil, aparecerás donde tu cuerpo se encuentre, no intentes escapar de la muerte.

Hermione asintió, y se preparo, la única cosa que vio fue a Dumbledore pronunciar un hechizo que ella no conocía, uno un poco largo y extraño, la siguiente cosa que recordaba era estar parada encima de su tumba, al lado del jardín, y al frente de la casa de su amado, Hermione rio y prácticamente grito:

-¡Lo logre!-Y rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca, estaba confundida, no quería causar escándalo después de todo era de noche.

Hermione noto un movimiento en la terraza de la casa, se voltio y lo único que pudo ver fue una espalda atravesando la puerta, era su espalda lo podía reconocer, de repente escucho como una especie de lamento, un grito tenía algo que ver con Bellatrix, no escucho muy bien pero parecía algo así, se quedo caminando por ahí todavía no podía creerlo, simplemente estaba contenta, se volteo para ver la casa una vez más y se sorprendió con lo que vio, era él la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. _Es él, es aun más perfecto de lo que recordaba, es hermoso._ Hermione intento esconderse para que el no notara lo roja que se había puesto, sus labios se secaron así que los intento mojar con saliva. _Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que saludarlo, que torpe soy, por que pasa esto, ¡Vamos Hermione es el hombre por el que volviste hazle saber que estas aquí! _De repente Hermione vio como Draco se alejaba de nuevo para su habitación. ¡_No no no no no no! ¡No te vayas, ahora no, por favor! _Hermione pasó el resto de la noche andando por los alrededores de su tumba.

-2 Noches atrás-

Hermione había aparecido ahí de nuevo, como por arte de magia, pero esta vez solo quería mirar a la luna, y con suerte Draco aparecería esta noche.

_La luna es hermosa, es simplemente mágica, hace que todo se vea más lindo, más delicado, todo esta tan silencioso, ojala que siempre se quedara así, los sonidos del bosque son hermosos, los pájaros cantan hasta el amanecer, y las mariposas vuelan junto a las luciérnagas, es simplemente hermoso. _De repente un ruido saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos, se volteo rápidamente sin saber lo que era, nadie la podía ver solo Draco, así que estaba asustada, solo esperaba que fuera Draco.

_Genial ¿y ahora qué rayos hago?, tengo que ser valiente, valiente por los dos depuse de todo fui yo quien regrese de la muerte, pero que perfecto que se ve a la luz de la luna la cual resalta sus facciones más de lo normal._

Los ojos de Draco habían cambiado, no eran iguales a los que ella conocía, en ese momento tenían algo oscuro, una parte de él que Hermione había olvidado, estaban oscuros y sin vida, _Solo di lo que piensas, dilo perfectamente, hazlo por él, él merece mi perfección, olvida los nervios, solo habla, di lo que quieras. _Hermione se mordió los labios automáticamente en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

_¿Cómo se supone que le explique lo que paso si ni siquiera puedo concentrarme? Solo tengo que soltarme, eso siempre funciono con él._

_¡Genial ahora cree que soy un vampiro, y ni siquiera le explique bien!_

-1 Noches atrás-

_Esta vez estoy preparada, le explicare todo, y saldrá bien, nada saldrá mal esta noche, solo quiero besarlo y abrazarlo de nuevo._

En ese momento Draco llego Hermione suspiro, y lo logro, le explico, todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que Draco empezó a ponerse románticamente renegado.

_¿Cómo puede decir que lo mejor pasó aquí? HOLA ESTOY AQUÍ ¿RECUERDAS? ¡YO MORI AQUÍ!, no se para que volví, debí haberme quedado con Dumbledore._

Hermione no se pudo contener más y comenzó a llorar, en ese momento Draco la beso, en ese momento Hermione se sintió viva de nuevo, pero solo fue por unos instantes después deseo nunca haber muerto.

_Tengo que hacer lo correcto, no hay manera de volver, pero es que lo extraño tanto, no lo quiero herir, tal vez si hablo con Dumbledore, tengo que hacer algo, no lo quiero dejar de nuevo, yo tampoco estoy preparada para el adiós, ¿Por qué me mira así? Sabe que esa es mi debilidad._

Draco se acerco y la beso nuevamente antes de irse.

_Está fue nuestra noche, quiero tener más de estas, quiero estar con él para siempre, por toda la eternidad, pero no vine para eso, vine para ayudarlo, tiene que superar mi muerte y seguir adelante, tiene que ser la persona maravillosa que yo conozco, tiene que volver a ser Draco, Draco Malfoy._

-Hoy -

Hermione tenía que buscar una forma de quedarse, simplemente no podía y no quería estar sin él, el solo saber de que Draco estaría en una parte del mundo solo, sin ella le partía el corazón, así que en el día mientras estaba en el Limbo intento hablar con Dumbledore sobre las posibilidades de volver.

-¿Cuales son la posibilidades?-Pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

-No muchas.

-Pero tiene que haber algún hechizo, o alguna cosa que podamos hacer, después de todo no estamos todavía en el cielo ¿no es así?

-Las opciones son de 90% a 10%, saldría perdiendo Señorita Granger.

-Por favor, no lo quiero dejar, no de nuevo.-Dijo Hermione suavemente.

-Pensé que volvías para ayudarlo a superar tu muerte no para quedarte.-Dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

-Pero él no lo quiere superar, solo no puedo vivir sin él.-Dijo Hermione en un tono triste.

-Está olvidando un pequeño detalle.

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad.

-Tú no vives, estas muerta.-Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo irónicamente.

-Por favor, intentare todo.

-Confórmate con lo que tienes Hermione, puede que lo pierdas.-Dijo Dumbledore dándole la espalda a Hermione mientras se iba.

-No me daré por vencido, volveré.-Dijo Hermione susurrando para sí misma.-Esa es la actitud de una Gryffindor.

2.

_Draco es un mentiroso, un idiota mentiroso, ni siquiera es el mismo idiota mentiroso de antes, tiene que entrar en razón._ Pansy sonrió torcidamente. _Una poción no le vendría mal, ¿Dónde rayos están Jack y Blaise?_, Pansy se estiro un poco para alcanzar el baúl donde había dejado su celular, y tan pronto como lo tuvo en las manos los llamo.

-¿Jack?-Pregunto Pansy.

-¡Blaise!

-¿Qué diablos haces con el celular de Jack?

-Jack está manejando, después de todo no quieres que tengamos un accidente ¿o sí?-Pregunto Blaise en tono burlón.

-¿Ya tienen los ingredientes?

-¿De qué hablas?

Pansy se paso una mano por su cabello, simplemente no podía creer que alguna vez salió con él.

-¿Pásame a Jack si?

-Como digas muñeca.-Dijo Blaise con la intención de irritar a Pansy.

-Ahh.-"Gruño" Pansy molesta.- ¿Jack?

-¿Qué necesitas Pans?-Pregunto Jack amablemente.

Pansy sonrió.

-¿Tienes los ingredientes?

-En este momento estamos yendo hacia la mansión, no creerías que lo haríamos solos.

-¿Qué? ¡Si me voy Draco sospechara!-Dijo Pansy alterada.

-Draco ni nota que estas ahí Pans, vamos será "divertido".

-¿De qué hablas? Draco me necesita, lo siento, simplemente no puedo ir, pero por favor trae los ingredientes, y-Pansy hiso una pausa.-Cuídate.-Dijo Pansy colgando el teléfono.

_¿Por qué no fui con ellos? Es claro que me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, claro que Draco me necesita, después de todo si me voy no tendrá a quien insultar, o su esclava personal._


	8. Aquel maldito beso

1.

Cuando Draco despertó eran casi las siete de la noche, después de todo no había dormido bien, durante unas tres noches seguidas, ahora solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que fuera de noche para poder salir y encontrarse con el amor de su vida, el único.

-¿Draco?-Dijo Pansy tocando a la puerta.

-Estoy despierto.-Dijo Draco fríamente.

Pansy entro y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-Perdón.-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Perdón por que?-Pregunto Draco.

-Por lo de esta mañana, yo se que dije cosas que no debía, pero es que desde que Hermione murió no eres el mismo, solo estaba intentando que tu volvieras, que Draco Malfoy volviera.

-Mira Pansy, no sé que rayos tienes en la cabeza, Draco Malfoy soy yo, y el de ahora o el de antes son los mismos.-Dijo Draco mirando a Pansy.

-Como digas.

-¿Ahora te puedes ir?-Dijo Draco señalando la puerta.

Pansy lo miro con rabia y se levanto, cuando paso por la puerta la cerró fuertemente.

-¿Quién la entiende?-Susurro Draco para sí mismo.

Prendió el televisor e intento hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido, se puso a ver una película y en menos de dos horas ya se había acabado, así que apago el televisor y cogió un libro, y lo leyó, después de eso ya eran las nueve y media, así que salió por la terraza y ahí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre.

Draco bajo lentamente, para no despertar a Pansy, si es que estaba dormida, paso por la cocina lentamente, y abrió la puerta rápidamente, una vez fuera de la casa corrió hacia el jardín y después corrió hacia ella, sin dejar que ella pronunciara una palabra la beso y la abrazo con fuerza, Hermione se sorprendió con aquel beso, pero sin embargo lo respondió, cuando se dejaron de besar Draco hablo.

-Ahora dime que me extrañas, dime la verdad.-Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Hermione lo miro, se acerco una vez mas y le acaricio el rostro.

-Te amo y te extraño, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para volver.

Una lagrima callo por el rostro de Draco.

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro que es enserio, y si lo logro todo será como antes, lo juro.-Dijo Hermione besándolo de nuevo.

-Te amo Hermione, te amo y mucho.

-Yo te amo más Draco.

-¿Como piensas volver?-Pregunto Draco.

-Solo hablare con Dumbledore, el es prácticamente el gran mago del limbo, el me ayudara.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Sí, los dos fuimos asesinados por una maldición, todavía no hemos llegado al "cielo", pero este es mi cielo, es aquí contigo.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Esa noche Hermione y Draco se quedaron hablando de cosas que no habían hablado hacia tiempo, Draco le contaba todo lo que paso en un mes que ella no estuvo, y Hermione escuchaba a veces reía o respondía, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

2.

Pansy despertó como era de costumbre se dirigió hacia la cocina pero antes de eso llamo a Jack y a Blaise para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

-¿Jack?

-Hola Pans.-Dijo Jack suavemente.

-¿Lo lograron?-Pregunto Pansy rápidamente.

-Sí, todo estaba en el mercado negro, fue fácil, demasiado para mi gusto.-Dijo Jack riendo.

-¿Pero estas bien?-Pregunto Pansy suavemente.

-Sí, y tengo todo lo que necesitas.

-¿Tráelo si?

-Ya voy para allá, solo espérame una media hora.

-Okey, solo no vengas con Blaise, Draco y el aun no se hablan.

-Como digas, nos vemos más tarde.

Pansy colgó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, estaba aun medio dormida, así que no noto que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, camino lentamente hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió, saco el jugo de naranja, y llamo a Draco para desayunar.

-¡Draco!

Pansy espero por unos minutos, normalmente Draco gritaba o bajaba cuando ella lo llamaba.

-¿Draco?-Dijo Pansy mientras subía por las escaleras.- ¿Draco estás ahí?-Pregunto Pansy parada en la puerta.

Espero unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, esperando por una respuesta, pero cuando Draco no respondió, Pansy se preocupo, y se precipito a abrir la puerta rápidamente, lo que encontró la sorprendió, encontró nada, la cama de Draco estaba vacía, y perfectamente arreglada, Pansy corrió hacia la cocina, y percibió que la puerta estaba abierta, salió rápidamente hacia el jardín, en vista de que Draco no estaba, siguió corriendo, Pansy sabia donde Draco se encontraba, estaba en su tumba de nuevo, y así era, estaba acostado abrazando la lapida de Hermione, se veía tan calmado, como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien, Pansy se acerco lentamente, no quería dañar esa paz que estaba viendo en Draco.

-¿Draco?-Dijo Pansy tocando el hombro de Draco delicadamente.

Draco apenas se movió un poco.

-¿Draco?, es hora de despertar, te quedaste dormido.-Dijo Pansy dulcemente.

Draco se sentó de tal manera que quedo a la altura de Pansy, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pansy rio.-Draco despierta.-Dijo aun riendo.

Draco se acerco un poco más, Pansy se congelo, y sintió una corriente de aire fría, pero sin embargo no se alejo.

-¿Draco?-Dijo suavemente.

-Shh-Dijo Draco callando a Pansy.

Se acerco aun más de lo normal, y la beso, Pansy se sorprendió pero aun así le devolvió el beso, ese era su sueño, tal vez Draco por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, de que Hermione se había ido, y ahora tal vez podrían ser felices, Pansy sintió la lengua de Draco penetrar su boca, fue un beso lleno de pasión y emoción, por un momento todo parecía perfecto, por un momento Pansy olvido todo lo que Draco había hecho o dicho, en ese momento Draco era el hombre perfecto.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estes aquí.-Dijo Draco suavemente.

Pansy no podía hablar, no podía moverse, era casi como un sueño, Pansy sonrió.

-Te amo tanto.-Dijo Draco haciendo una pausa.-No sabes cuánto espere para decírtelo.

Pansy ni podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Draco estaba confesando lo mucho que la amaba, ella había soñado con este momento desde que se enamoro de él, pero esta vez era perfecto, era más que perfecto.

-Volviste Hermione.-Dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Pansy fuertemente.

En el momento en el que Draco pronuncio la H supo que no era perfecto, supo que todas las palabras que Draco le había dicho eran destinadas para otra persona, no solo otra persona si no una muerta, una impura, una idiota, Pansy no lo pudo evitar, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos rápidamente, lo miro una vez más, aun seguía prácticamente dormido, Pansy quería creer, quería olvidar esa última frase que dijo, aun seguía abrazándolo, pero no se podía engañar, Pansy lo empujo lejos de ella, y se paro rápidamente, corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, solo quería estar lejos de él, dejarlo en el jardín junto a la persona que amaba, junto a la muerta que amaba, Pansy entro rápidamente a su cuarto y se lanzo a la cama, no lo podía evitar, no quería llorar, pero las lagrimas salían sin control.

-¿Pans?-Dijo Jack susurrando, estaba sentado en el baúl al frente de la cama de Pansy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Pansy con la voz quebrada.

-Tengo las cosas que querías, ¿pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-Dijo Jack preocupado.

-Ya no las quiero, haz lo que quieras con ellas, ya no me importa, solo quiero salir de aquí Jack.-Dijo Pansy tirándose a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso Pans?-Dijo Jack acariciando su cabeza.

-Solo cállate, abrázame y dime que todo estará bien.-Dijo Pansy aun llorando.

Jack rio.-Todo estará bien.

-Sácame de aquí.-Dijo Pansy levantándose.

-¿Qué?

-Me quiero ir, no quiero seguir aquí, tienes razón, aquí no sirvo para nada, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?-Pregunto Pansy suavemente.

-Claro que puedes.-Dijo Jack sonriendo.

Pansy cogió una maleta y metió la mayoría de sus cosas en ella, se la dio a Jack, y él la llevo hacia el carro.

-Ya voy, solo voy a hacer algo antes.-Dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Cogió una pluma y una hoja, comenzó a escribir, con la esperanza de que cuando Draco notara que ella no estaba, la saldría a buscar, una esperanza falsa.


End file.
